Purple Nurples and the night out
by Dynetyven
Summary: Dean and Sam are tired after a long hunt, so they go to the local bar to unwind. Crack story.


**A/N:** A night in town goes bad, or good?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam had been working hard all month, not having one day of rest. So when the opportunity rose, they found a cheap motel, beside a bar. Dean took the first turn in the shower, as he was singing. Sam sat at the table with his laptop, researching. Hoping he wouldn't find anything, however on the other side, the supernatural activity had been increased, and that was why they had to hunt everything they found, as soon as they found it. Dean was singing <em>eye of the tiger<em> in the shower, not hitting one note, or even the melody. However Sam couldn't care less, it was rarely he needed a beer, however today he really needed to unwind and just get hammered, and let go. Dean kept insisting on him getting laid, however this was not a plan he had any intention of indulging.

When Dean was finished Sam took over, cursing as there was no more hot water, however he needed the shower. Seeing they had been in the sewers chasing a skinwalker. It always was a mess. However the shampoo and the soap, really did make a difference. He unlike Dean didn't take his time, as the water was freezing so much, he was a size -1. He got out, as he mumbled something about Dean being a jerk. Dean laughed as he was putting on his boots. He was ready to go, and Sam got dressed and just followed Dean to the bar. It was raining and the wind was howling, so they kept their heads down, and passed a poster, never seeing what it said.

They entered the place, and saw a couple of men and quite a lot of girls there, Dean was all smiles and made his way to the bar, where he ordered a stack of purple nurples. Sam ordered a beer, and they found a table in the corner, where they leaned back, as Dean was eying the girls checking out who he would end up with, however most of the girls, didn't pay any attention to him. He looked at Sam who was sitting back with his eyes closed, as he drank the beer. Both brothers didn't want to stay sober for a long time, so they didn't hold back with the alcohol. Seeing none of them, had eaten today, they got hammered pretty fast, and without warning the light flickered. Dean and Sam were tense at once. However the music got much louder, and the girls screamed. Dean and Sam where on their feet ready to fight, even thought none of them had been packing.

The lights went out, and suddenly there was a light on the stage. Both brothers, where more than just drunk, and Dean hadn't been with a woman for almost two weeks, that was saying a lot. The music started to play very loud, when a man came out on the stage dancing. The girls went wild, and Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged his shoulder, not sure what was going on. However seconds later both Dean and Sam where glaring. The man on stage started to undress himself, and Dean was just unable to look away. "Dude you are glaring, people would think you are gay!" Dean didn't even look at Sam, all he saw was a guy getting naked, and the girls wanting him badly. Dean being Dean and drunk got an idea.

Sam never got to grab Dean, who was at the bar asking if he would be allowed on stage. It was amateur night, and all where allowed. Dean didn't need telling twice. He was already backstage, before Sam was at the bar, asking what his brother had asked for. Sam just shook his head, when he heard the news. A few songs later, the girls screamed as Dean appeared on the scene. He was staggering, yet dancing with his charming smile. He danced and when he fell on the floor, he didn't miss a beat, and just let his hands do what he had seen girls do. Sam just shook his head, and looked away, he would need therapy before the night was over.

The men in the bar, threw money and phone numbers at Dean, as he did his dance. When the number was over with, he collected the money and numbers, as he was smiling and it was clear he was going to get lucky tonight. Dean came out from backstage zipping up his pants, as he walked down to Sam. He was smiling as he was waving all the phone numbers in his fave, beside the cash. "I really am adorable, I swear you couldn't do this better even if you really tried hard." Sam looked at Dean, annoyed that Dean was telling him, that he was hotter than Sam. However Sam was also hammered, and it took him about 30 seconds to take the challenge. Sam emptied his beer, as he walked out behind the stage.

Not sure if this was such a good idea, however the second that the music was on and the girls screamed for his body, he forgot all about being shy or any other worry he had. The girls where throwing all sorts of things at him, money bra's with phone numbers and the men made some facial and hand gestures that made Sam blush, which only made the girl want him more. When the song was finished, he walked around gathering the dances drops. He smiled as he looked at Dean, he had gotten more, he was sure of it. However Dean wasn't even watching seeing he had a couple of twins on his lap. Sam grinned, at least they would not need the credit cards for a couple of days.

Sam got himself a new room, and he saw the note outside the bar, amateur night. Dean waved his fingers as he went into his room with the twins. He got in, got slightly undressed when a knock was heard. He sighed as all he was wearing was his shorts. He opened up the door, and smiled as Ruby was there, with cuffs hanging from one of her fingers. Sam only moved enough for her to pass him, he had not salted down the room or anything. Ruby

never gave him a chance to. However the next day both Winchester boys, were relaxed, unwind and had cash on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, thanks. <strong>


End file.
